


【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（十二）PWP

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 长大的小奶狗要把他的Bucky哥哥吃抹干净~





	【盾冬】小奶狗撩汉记（十二）PWP

Bucky刚刚把自己身上的最后一片布料扒拉下来，小奶狗同学就火急火燎地扑过来想把他的Bucky哥哥压在身下。

“喂喂喂！！等一下等一下！！”Bucky手忙脚乱地稳住小奶狗：“你你你！！！你先等我准备一下！”

“呜……好吧……”小Steve垂头丧气地乖乖退到一边。就像刚刚准备冲过去吃自己最最最最最喜欢的零食的小金毛却被主人勒令先在旁边稍等片刻那样，眨巴着狗狗眼可怜巴巴一脸幽怨地看着他的“主人”。

Bucky被自家小奶狗这副看到吃不着的惹人怜爱的模样逗乐了，凑过去吻了一下小奶狗因为委屈而微微翘起的嘴唇：“我们Stevie最乖了，对吧？”Bucky轻轻摸了摸小奶狗的脸蛋，坐回床头。

小奶狗跪在床尾，目瞪口呆地看着Bucky从床头柜里拿出一堆他从来没见过的瓶瓶罐罐一类的东西，还有一些长得奇奇怪怪的“玩具”。

“喂喂喂！小朋友！！看什么呢！”Bucky看着小奶狗这傻兮兮地模样笑着说道，“不然你觉得这么多年我是怎么过来的？”

小奶狗眼巴巴地看着Bucky从瓶瓶罐罐里挑出一瓶，打开盖子挤出了一点透明的膏状液体在他白皙的指尖。Bucky把手伸到身下，慢慢探入那个让小Steve肖想已久的天堂。

小Steve觉得自己要硬炸了。他能感觉到自己全身的血液都在往他胯间那个欲望的载体汇集。

Bucky知道他的小奶狗忍得很辛苦，草草完成了扩张，便对小奶狗说：“Stevie！你来吧！”

终于得到Bucky允许的小奶狗以大概是有生以来最快的速度把他的Bucky哥哥扑倒在身下，他握住自己已经硬了很久的性器火急火燎地想挺进Bucky哥哥粉嫩的后穴里。

令小奶狗十分沮丧的是，他尝试了好几次，要么是刚刚还使着劲结果一不留神就滑走了，要么是干脆就顶不进去，“嗯嗯！嗯！Bucky哥哥！！嗯嗯！我进不去！！” 小奶狗快急哭了。

Bucky听出了小奶狗语气中的哭腔，心疼坏了，他赶忙紧紧地抱住小Steve，一边吻他一边安抚道：“不着急Stevie，Bucky哥哥帮你好不好？”Bucky用手轻抚着小奶狗因为委屈和焦急而纠成一团的眉毛。

在Bucky的引导下，小奶狗靠在床头乖乖坐好。Bucky张开腿跪在小奶狗的身体两侧，“这个有一点点凉，Stevie忍一下哦！”Bucky先挤了一点润滑剂到掌心温了温，然后轻轻柔柔地涂抹到小奶狗那个与他年龄极不相称的巨物上。

坐好准备工作之后，Bucky往前挪了挪，“Stevie，你先不要动哦！”Bucky的右手探到身后，虚虚握住小奶狗滚烫的性器，对准自己的后穴，深吸一口气，慢慢放低自己的重心小心翼翼坐了上去。

“啊……Stevie……你这个小混蛋怎么这么大啊……呃啊……”随着Bucky的动作，他能异常清晰地感受到小Steve的阴茎一寸一寸地填满他空虚已久的后穴。小奶狗的家伙什实在是太大了，Bucky一度怀疑自己都要被小奶狗给撑坏了。

经过一番努力，Bucky终于把小小Steve完完全全“吃”了下去，他在小奶狗身上坐了好一会，才算是勉强适应了小奶狗的尺寸，“Stevie！你要答应Bucky哥哥，个子可以再长，这里真的不能再长了好不好？再长下去Bucky哥哥真的吃不消了！”Bucky开着玩笑捏了捏小奶狗的鼻子。

“嗯……好……”小Steve同学涨红了脸懵懵懂懂地答应他的Bucky哥哥。

“怎么样？舒服嘛？”Bucky有点蔫坏地夹了夹括约肌。

“舒……啊……Bucky……哥哥……嗯嗯……”小奶狗被Bucky撩得直接精关失守，就这么交代在了Bucky紧致的后穴里。

Bucky正准备开始活塞运动，却发现小奶狗脸色不太对，他皱着眉脸红得厉害，还不停地喘着气，“Stevie？怎么啦？”

“我……我好像射了……”小奶狗哭丧着脸委屈巴巴还满脸不甘心地瞅着Bucky。

“不……不会吧？”Bucky慢慢立起身，小Steve已经有些软下去的性器从Bucky的穴口“啵”地一声滑了出来，很多白色液体也随之流了出来。Bucky见状赶紧从床头柜上抽了些纸把流到小奶狗身上的白色液体清理干净。

这边，想法得到证实的小奶狗异常沮丧地往床上一瘫，双手捂住脸——他觉得自己真的没脸见他的Bucky哥哥了。

看着小Steve这害羞而可爱的模样，Bucky忍不住笑出了声，他躺到小Steve的面前，慢慢环住他。Bucky轻轻抚摸着小奶狗的后背安慰道：“没事啦Stevie！刚刚怪我好不好？怪Bucky哥哥！我不该逗我们Stevie的。是Bucky哥哥的错，啊！”Bucky温柔地掰下小Steve捂着脸的手，吻了一下他的脸颊，“我们再试一次好不好？嗯？”

“好！”小奶狗听话地点了点头。

让Bucky惊讶的是，当小奶狗坐回刚刚的姿势的时候，他胯间的大家伙就已经斗志昂扬地做好“战斗准备”了，“说好的不应期呢？？？”Bucky算是见识到了自家小奶狗的“战斗力”了。

虽然做好了充足的润滑，但是第二次的进入还是让Bucky有些吃不消。

待自己稍微适应了小奶狗的巨物以后，Bucky便开始上下起伏着操弄自己，“Stevie……啊……哦……好舒服……嗯……”Bucky调整着角度，让小奶狗的大肉棒在每一次的戳刺中都能准确地碾过他的前列腺，前液从Bucky前端的小孔淅淅沥沥地流出来，慢慢打湿了小奶狗的腹肌。

看着Bucky在自己胯下欲仙欲死的表情，小奶狗的自信心瞬间爆棚，他猛地抱住了Bucky，一个翻身把他压在身下。

Bucky被小奶狗的举动吓了一大跳，“Stevie？怎么啦？”

“我……我想让Bucky哥哥舒服……”说罢小奶狗便挺胯开始抽插。

“呃……Stevie……Stevie你好棒……好大……啊……Bucky哥哥被你操得爽死了……”

被Bucky哥哥这么一鼓励，小奶狗干劲更足了。

小奶狗的学习能力很强，他发现自己每次顶到某个点以后Bucky的呻吟都会变调，于是他便调整好姿势“专攻”那个位置。

“Stevie……啊……快一点……嗯……就是这……再快一点……我想射了……”Bucky没想到小奶狗第一次表现就这么出色，在前端没经过任何触碰的情况下，他能被小奶狗操到射出来。

“我……我也想射了……Bucky哥哥……”其实小奶狗之前就已经有些想射了，但是他实在不想一天之内丢两次人，所以一直忍着没射。

“射给我……Stevie……射进来……宝贝……啊……”

“我要射了Bucky哥哥……我……我要射了……”得到Bucky哥哥的允许，小奶狗不再忍耐，他放松精关，悉数射在Bucky高热紧致的后穴里。

射完之后，小奶狗直接累得趴在Bucky身上喘气。

Bucky搂住脱力的小奶狗，轻轻拍打着他的后背等小家伙顺过气来，“一会去洗澡好不好？”

“不好！”

“臭小子你不嫌脏啊！咱俩现在黏糊糊的你知道嘛！”

“再抱一会嘛Bucky哥哥！”小Steve把自己的脑袋塞到Bucky的下巴窝里蹭着撒娇。

Bucky被小奶狗的金色头毛蹭得痒极了，“哈哈哈哈……好好好……再抱一会再抱一会！你别蹭了！哈哈哈哈哈！”

“Bucky哥哥最好了！”小奶狗心满意足地趴回Bucky胸口。

“Stevie！你先出来好不好？”Bucky指了指身下。

“啊？？哦！！”小奶狗开始有些迷糊，后来才明白Bucky指的是什么，他红着脸从Bucky体内慢慢撤了出来。

“哦对了！我……我有一个问题！”小Steve支起身子认真地看着Bucky。

“你说！”

“Bucky哥哥！我……我以后鸡鸡要是再长的话你会不会不要我了！我感觉你一开始好像好疼好疼的样子……”

“哎呀！我开玩笑的！”Bucky哭笑不得地刮了一下小奶狗的鼻子，“我们Stevie这么好我怎么舍得扔呢！扔了我上哪再找一个来呀！只能委屈你Bucky哥哥忍一忍喽！”

“不扔就好不扔就好！我就知道Bucky哥哥舍不得我！MUA~ MUA~ MUA~我的Bucky哥哥最好啦！MUA~ MUA~”

被小奶狗吻得毫无招架之力的Bucky连连求饶：“好啦好啦好啦！Stevie！洗澡洗澡洗澡！”

“不要！再亲一会！MUA~ MUA~ MUA~ MUA~ MUA~ ”

TBC


End file.
